xboxfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crimson Skies
17. September 2000 Gamespot.com: Release-Datum von Crimson Skies 13. Oktober 2000 |Entwickler = Zipper Interactive |Verleger = Microsoft |Plattform = Windows, Xbox |Genre = Actionflugsimulation |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler, Mehrspieler |Bedienung = Tastatur & Maus, Gamepad, Joystick |Systemminima = Pentium II 266 MHz, 64 MB RAM |Medien = 1 CD-ROM |Engine=Enhanced Zipper Interactive GameZ engine |Kopierschutz= |AktuelleVersion = v1.02 (2000) v2.7 Fan-Patch (2011) |Sprache = Deutsch |USK = 12 |PEGI = 12+ |Info = Im Handel nicht mehr erhältlich }} Das Spiel Crimson Skies ist eine Action-Flugsimulation, die von den Spieleentwicklern Zipper Interactive produziert und im Jahr 2000 veröffentlicht wurde. Entwicklung Das fiktive Crimson-Skies-Universum, auf dem das Spiel zugrunde liegt, wurde von den US-amerikanischen Entwicklern Jordan Weisman und Dave McCoy geschaffen. Diese Alternative Realität lehnt sich an die 20er und 30er Jahre des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts an. Weisman und McCoy schufen auch ein gleichnamiges Tabletop sowie eine Buchserie in diesem Universum. Jordan Weisman übernahm für die Entwicklung des Computerspiel die Rolle des creative director. Ziel war eine Art von Errol-Flynn-Piratenabenteuer in der Luft zu kreieren. Die Entwicklung begann ursprünglich für Virtual World Entertainment unter dem Namen "Corsairs!", dessen Entwicklung jedoch eingestellt wurde. Als die FASA Corporation später Teil von Microsoft wurde ergab sich für Weisman die Chance für ein neues Projekt; seine Wahl war der Neustart des Crimson Skies PC-Spiels. Die erste ausgelieferte Version des Spiels hatte zahllose technische Probleme, darunter den berüchtigten Bug der Spielspeicherstände des Spielers löschte."Unless the patch is downloaded, the game may spontaneously reset the player's "campaign mode" progress to mission one when playing multiplayer or customizing a plane in Instant Action." Der kurz darauf veröffentlicht Patch 1.01 behob dieses Problem. Microsoft veröffentlichte später die Version 1.02, welche weitere Probleme wie Instabilitäten in Multiplayer-Spielen und die Verzögerungen durch Ladezeiten verringerte. Aktuelle ATI- und Nvidia-Grafikkartentreiber unterstützen das Spiel nicht mehr, so dass das Spiel nur noch im Software Rendering-Modus betrieben werden kann. Einige Mitglieder der Spielercommunity versuchten die Ursache zu identifizieren und NVIDIA zum Beheben des Problems zu bewegen. Letztendlich konnte durch Korrekturen, die von der Community selbst erstellt wurden, sogenannte Fan-Patches, wieder eine Spielbarkeit auf modernen Plattformen erreicht werden. Spielmechanik Im Spiel sind drei verschiedene Modi vorhanden: # Es gibt eine ziemlich umfangreiche Kampagne mit ca. 20 Missionen. # Es ist eine Sofortaction vorhanden mit unendlich vielen Variationsmöglichkeiten. # Und es gibt einen Mehrspielermodus für bis zu 16 Personen im Netzwerk oder Internet. Handlung Im ersten Teil geht es darum, im zu Bananenrepubliken zerfallenen Amerika am Ende der 1930er Jahre Geld durch Luftpiraterie zu erwerben. Dabei werden Luftschlachten zwischen Söldnern und Luftpiraten ausgetragen. Man übernimmt die Rolle von Nathan Zachary (dem Anführer der Freibeuterbande Fortune Hunters) und muss versuchen eine andere Gruppe von Luftpiraten auszulöschen. In den einzelnen Missionen muss man beispielsweise Wissenschaftler befreien, Technologien stehlen, Zeppeline abschießen oder einfach nur möglichst viele gegnerische Flugzeuge vom Himmel holen. Dabei greifen neben den Streitkräften der ex-amerikanischen Staaten unter anderem auch die Engländer und Deutschen ein. Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge Die 2003 erschienene Fortsetzung Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge ist für die Xbox und auch für die Xbox 360 als Download erhältlich. Obwohl die Fortsetzung überwiegend mit positiven Kritiken beurteilt wurde, verkaufte sie sich in Europa nicht so gut wie der Vorgänger. Soundtrack Der gleichnamige Soundtrack zum Spiel erschien im Juni 2005. Komponist war Stan LePard, Label Megaphon Importservice. Romanumsetzungen Englisch * Crimson Skies. Kurzgeschichtensammlung von Eric Nylund, Nancy Berman und Eric S. Trautmann, Oktober 2002, Del Ray Verlag, ISBN 0345458745 Deutsch * Crimson Skies: Der große Heliumkrieg. Kurzgeschichtensammlung von Michael A. Stackpole, Robert E. Vardeman und Loren L. Coleman, September 2001, Fantasy Productions, ISBN 3890645631 * Crimson Skies: Piratengold. (Wings Of Fortune Bd. 1) Die offizielle Vorgeschichte zum Spiel von Stephen Kenson, Heyne-Verlag, Juli 2002, ISBN 3453187768 * Crimson Skies: Geisterflieger. (Wings Of Fortune Bd. 2) von Jason Hardy, Heyne-Verlag, 2001 ISBN 3453187865 Sonstiges * Im Jahr 2003 wurde eine weitere TableTop-Variante, das Klix-System, von WizKids entwickelt. Weblinks * * Offizielle Website der PC-Version (englisch) * zur Xbox-Version * digitalbloodsports.com aktive Crimson Skies Community (englisch) ;Reviews * Kompletter Test von Crimson Skies bei GameStar.de * Kompletter Test von Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge bei 4Players.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Computerspiel 2000 Kategorie:Flugsimulator Kategorie:Windows-Spiel Kategorie:Xbox-Spiel Kategorie:Xbox-360-Spiel